Foster Forever
by peacegirl597
Summary: What if Winnie did drink the water? This is about her adventure to find the Tucks after her 17th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Foster Forever

Winnie's 17th birthday. The day she had been dreading since six years ago, in august. When she met the Tucks, when she met Jesse. She had a choice to make, one that would affect her forever. "what am I going to do?" asked Winnie to herself . Live forever with Jesse, that sounded nice, but… what if it wasn't true? What if the water Jesse had given her wasn't magical? She wasn't about to test it on herself! She would never jump off a cliff or anything if she didn't know if it worked! What if the Tucks were just crazy? She would never be able to find them anyways… But forever! With Jesse! The best thing she could ever imagine, having a family who loved her for her, who wouldn't try to change her, someone she could love… no arranged marriages. That would be heaven! She could at least try… "Yes," she thought. "I must try."

Feeling guilty that she would soon leave her family behind, she got as many hugs and kisses as she could from her parents and grandmother. "Winifred? Are you ok?" asked Winnie's grandmother. "You seem rather upset…" at this, Winnie did her best at a smile and replied "Yes, grandmother. It's my birthday! How could I be upset?" and as she said this, with a heavy heart, she went upstairs to her bedroom to pack.

Winnie was in her bedroom, she had one bag and in it were a few things she had to have with her, most of them being old family photos and small items as such. She had poured her water bottle on the toad… so before she left she must go back to the spring to get more. She also brought a small blanket, some of her less fancy cloths and some money. She would need to catch many trains if she were to find the Tucks. Winnie sat in her too-small rocking chair from when she was a child, knowing it would be the last time she would ever see her room, her house, her family.

The large clock struck midnight and Winnie leapt from her bed. She walked slowly down the stairs and out the front door. She almost stepped out of the gate… when she saw something small move in the grass. "A toad!" Winnie thought as she bent down and scooped the little creature up. "Hello." she whispered. "I didn't think I'd see you again! You can be my traveling companion! You and me." And with that Winnie stepped out of the gate… entering a whole new world.

Meanwhile... Jesse, was writing a letter. It might not sound interesting- until you read it.

_Dear Momma,_

_Have you seen Winnie Foster at all? Today was her 17th birthday you know. I have no clue as to where she is or if she has even tasted the water yet. I think I'll go look'n for her. I'll start with her town, if she's anywhere near by... but don't worry, I know to keep a low profile since it's only been a few years since the whole escaping thing. How would you and pops over there like to join me? Im leaving tonight so if you don't hear back from me I'll be by our old shack near the lake._

_I love you,  
><em>_Jesse_

and so Jesse hopped on a train and left, just like that. He left his new home for the old one and was praying the whole way there that Winnie Foster hadn't backed out on her promise.


	2. Chapter 2

The water tasted wonderful to Winnie. She decided it didn't taste like water at all, no, it tasted like sugar and honey and something warm and sweet that she couldn't detect. She wanted to drink it all, until the spring ran dry. The only thing stopping her was Jesse. She couldn't wait to see him, and she knew that soon her parents would find her bed empty and come looking. So, she parted with the lovely spring and set off into the woods. _Where am I going?_ She asked herself. _ Jesse told me he would come for me… did that mean he was expecting me at the shack? Or was he going to come to my house? Should I try to find him?_ She shivered in the night air. Her parents would surely look for her in the woods, and eventually would find the shack, but Winnie was tired and cold. She settled on finding the shack.

As she made her way through the creaky old door and lit her lamp for light, she was shocked by all the memories the little house brought. She could picture the Tuck's sitting around the small, messy table eating flapjacks. She could see them huddled around Mae's music box, as she sung to them softly. She hummed the tune to herself, missing her somewhat second family. She hadn't seen them in forever. The croaking toad startled her back into reality.

"Yes, we're home. " She whispered to him softly.

She wandered about, flicking on lamps and looking around. _What shall I do for sleeping arrangements? _She wondered idly. She was tired and very much so hoped that the Tuck's wouldn't mind her stay. She settled on the couch for a bed, curling up into a ball. She knew she must get up fairly early and take the rowboat out on the lake. She couldn't risk anyone finding out her whereabouts, and the lake was almost deserted other than the wild life teeming around it. It was funny, the last time she stayed the night here, she had been frightened and anxious. She'd thought she'd been kidnapped. But now, she couldn't be more content. Thinking of reuniting with her love and second family, she happily drifted to sleep.


End file.
